


Trouble Like A Mugshot

by youmakemesoangry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: Gavin is upset.Jeremy is normally a complete mess of a human being and is a complete eyesore that haunts Gavin's life.Until he comes in looking like an actual hard, dirty, sexy criminal and then Gavin has a problem.





	

Gavin is upset. 

 Not like actually upset, more like morally upset. He feels like he has been lied to for a year and he wants to be more outwardly upset than he probably should be in other people's company. 

 His problem begins and ends with one Jeremy Dooley. 

 Or, code name: Rimmy Tim. Rim. Tim. Rimmulus Timmulus. Whatever. 

 The man is a mess of a human being and is a complete eyesore that haunts Gavin's life. 

He's also adorable despite the fact that he offends all of Gavin's sensibilities. He's cute and funny and sweet even with how shitty their lives can get and Gavin is a little in love with him in all of his ridiculousness. 

Now, though, Gavin has gone from having a decent crush on the kid to wanting to fuck him on the back of a Vader and it's all thanks to Geoff and his inability to keep his own life straight. 

The story goes: They had a heist planned for Thursday. It was all set; all their weapons and ammo were ready and they had gone over the plan sixteen times in person and seven more over comms while robbing a convenience store. Gavin can't shower without going through his part of the heist four times. He just wants it to be over. 

He gets his wish when Fakehaus fucks up a shipment pickup and calls Geoff to warn him that he may have to push up the heist before the wrong people find out, blah blah blah. So Geoff tells the room at large, of which only Jeremy was missing from, that the heist was moved to Wednesday. He was at home fixing his bike after _someone_ , not going to say who, decided to take it out for a quick spin because his Faggio was in the shop. Not a big deal. 

What is a big deal is that it's now Wednesday and Jeremy is late and Geoff is getting impatient. He's even tapping his foot and Gavin can see it driving Michael up the wall from across the room. 

“Well, just call him again. Maybe he forgot we moved it up?” Jack is fixing her thigh holster so she doesn't see the panicked guilty look Geoff shoots at her as he quickly pulls out his phone. Jack doesn't need to look, though. She knows him too well. She's sighing before Geoff can hit the call button. 

“Heeeey, Lil' J! My main man! What's happening?” There's a pause where Geoff looks around the room making sure not to look at any of the crew, all of whom are giving him matching looks of disappointment. “What? No, nothing's wrong, why do you ask? Is there something wrong with _you_?” Michael looks over at Gavin and raises his eyebrows as Geoff nervously scratches at his nose. 

Ryan stands up to get a water. He even takes off his face mask. He sits back onto the couch, settling in. 

“Yeah, okay, I'll cut to the chase. Um, I forgot to tell you that we pushed the heist up to today and you're officially,” Geoff glances at his watch, “half an hour late. So, uh. See you soon!” He hangs up with an aggressive amount of tapping and Gavin doesn't envy Jack for basically being Geoff's brain. Gavin isn't always sure why Geoff is the boss and not Jack, but Jack doesn't seem to mind so he guesses that's what's important. 

Ultimately, though, Gavin is excited to see how annoyed Jeremy is because annoyed Jeremy is one of Gavin's favorite versions of him. 

Watching Jeremy walk into the penthouse annoyed and looking the way that he does sort of makes him forget what he was thinking about. 

Jeremy walks in fifteen minutes after Geoff hung up on him and he obviously didn't have time to change into his normal...flamboyant attire. Flamboyant probably isn't even a strong enough word. His stupid cowboy hat makes Gavin wants to cry and his clashing colors makes Gavin's eyes hurt. 

Now, though. Now he borderline slams the penthouse door open and stomps into the foyer, throwing his helmet on the table by the door meant for their keys. 

His cheeks are slightly flushed, probably from the wind, and honestly, Gavin should have known he was screwed from that point on. 

He looks like he came straight from his garage as he still has a little grease smudge on his cheek. He's wearing a leather jacket that makes him look thicker than usual, and Gavin's mouth waters at that and how it looks like the leather has been worn and loved until it feels like butter. 

He pulls off his leather biking gloves that Gavin wants to bite, and he shoves them into his helmet. Then he shrugs off his coat, throwing it over the back of the couch, and he's wearing a gray henley that hugs his arms and his chest and his waist and Gavin honestly thinks he's dying for a few moments. Jeremy takes a deep, angry breath, and his shirt stretches across his chest and Gavin has to check to make sure he isn't drooling. 

Up until this point, the couch that Gavin has been sitting on has been blocking Jeremy's lower half. That is, until Jeremy stalks towards Geoff and Gavin sees that Jeremy isn't wearing stupid purple slacks or some other atrocity. He's wearing ripped and worn blue jeans that hug his ass in a way that makes Gavin think he isn't wearing any underwear and they have grease on them and holes in _inappropriate_ places. There's one on the back of his upper thigh that Gavin is pretty sure he would see underwear peeking through if Jeremy was _wearing any_. 

Jeremy is indecent and Gavin curses softly under his breath, thankfully not loud enough for Michael, watching T.V. two feet away from him, to hear him. 

Jeremy kicks his work boot against the leg of the table Geoff is leaning against to look over the map on the table, startling him. 

“What the actual fuck, Ramsey?” Jeremy's voice is rough in a way that makes a twinge happen in Gavin's stomach and damn if he doesn't want to hear Jeremy talk with that roughness more often. 

All the time, if possible. 

Michael, who had been attempting to ignore Jeremy's temper up until now, glances across the room at him and whistles. 

“Damn, he actually looks…normal.”

“Hot.”

Michael looks over at Gavin as they talk at the same time and Gavin isn't in the mood for a Michael level of judgment. He flushes a little but looks towards the T.V. while keeping Jeremy in his peripheral vision. Michael turns the volume up to drown out Geoff's shrill voice trying to make excuses and Jack's voice coming in to actually apologize to Jeremy. 

“Whatever, boss. Go over the plan again.” Jeremy rolls his eyes and flops down on the couch in between Gavin and Michael, causing them both to pop up slightly with the weight behind it. Gavin can feel the flush move up his neck to his face and he looks determinedly at the screen ahead of him. 

“No need to get snippy, you little cretin.” Geoff walks in front of the T.V., making the three of them on the couch tilt to look around him. Jeremy tilts towards Gavin, and he smells like oil and leather and Gavin can't help but breathe him in. Jeremy turns his head slightly and scrunches his eyebrows in confusion at Gavin's behavior. Gavin ignores him. “So, for the hundredth and final time, we're meeting where?”

“Car wash.” Jeremy straightens out as they all answer in unison, but he moves to put his arm across the back of the couch behind Gavin's head. Gavin isn't looking at anything other than Geoff because he knows that if he looks away that he'll just look at Jeremy and he might not stop at just looking. 

The problem, though, is that Gavin can't pay attention to Geoff on a good day. So now he is just stuck staring at Geoff as he talks but he can only hear the sound that Jeremy's clothes make when he breathes or shifts. Jeremy crosses his right ankle onto his knee, making his thigh press against Gavin's and he can hear the way the denim is barely holding it together. He risks a glance and realizes that he missed a few holes when he was refusing to look at Jeremy. 

His left knee is completely missing, and the right ankle that is crossed onto it is frayed to the point of being basically just white strings. His right leg, the one that is pressed against Gavin, has a matching hole in the knee and, well. Gavin loses his breath as he sees the slashed denim at Jeremy's upper thigh that still has some old blood stains on the fraying. The slash has split further with time, enough so that Gavin can see the matching scar underneath. 

Gavin makes an involuntary noise in his throat that causes Jeremy, Michael, and Ryan to all snap their heads to look at him. He clears his throat and pretends that he was absolutely listening, Geoff, he promises. His whole body feels hot and sensitive and he's never been so aware of his own body as he is now of the part that's touching Jeremy's thigh. 

The hair on the back of his neck stands on end, and it takes a few seconds for Gavin to understand why. Jeremy's hand is close enough to the nape of his neck that his body is already reacting to it. Gavin feels the gentle brush of Jeremy's knuckles against his skin; it has him hyper focused on Jeremy and he can't even pretend to be listening to Geoff. He leans back the slightest amount, enough for only Jeremy notice. 

And notice, he does. Gavin feels a few of Jeremy's fingers brush up to his hairline and give a slight tug on his hair. Gavin feels his eyes flutter slightly, and it's taking everything he has not to say fuck it to the heist and the crew and straddle Jeremy right here. He's close enough that Gavin can feel his chest rumble when he says something to Geoff, and Gavin can still hear the roughness in it. He wonders if it's from disuse, if Jeremy has been so focused on fixing up the bike that Gavin crashed that he hasn't so much as talked to another person. 

He also wonders if that's what Jeremy would sound like after sucking dick. 

Focus. 

“Finish getting your shit together and don’t forget your mask this time, Gavin.” Gavin rolls his eyes but he knows that it is a very real possibility, especially today. “And Jeremy don’t forget to get your guns from the armory. And maybe a pair of pants that are in one piece. Christ, kids these days.” Geoff walks away and Gavin sees Jeremy look down at his pants and shrug. Michael vaults over the back of the couch to head towards where his guns are spread out on the table, ready to be put back together. Gavin watches him go in order to avoid looking at Jeremy and he watches Michael and Ryan push each other out of the way in order to get to their guns first, Michael with marginally less success. 

Gavin startles when he feels a warm, calloused hand close over the back of his neck in a tight hold. He is tugged down, and he shivers at the feeling of Jeremy’s lips next to his ear.

“You got a problem you wanna talk about, Free?” Gavin doesn’t bother trying to break out of the hold, knowing that it’d be pretty impossible and not completely worth it. He is really close to Jeremy, after all. He swallows instead.

“Um. No?” The grip on his neck tightens and starts to lead him towards the elevator. Apparently, Gavin is going with Jeremy to the armory now.

“Really? Because it really seems like you got a problem, bud.” They get into the elevator and Jeremy shoves him in, letting him go and following him in. Gavin turns around and braces his hands behind him on the railing. Jeremy turns his back to Gavin and pushes the button and the code for the armory. His henley stretches tight across his shoulders, and he wants those shoulders in between his thighs. Or above him. Or below him.

He really isn’t picky.

He follows the line of Jeremy’s shoulders down the muscles of his back and to the width of his waist. His shirt does nothing to hide how wide and packed with muscle Jeremy is. Gavin wants that waist between his legs.

Why in god’s name does Jeremy not dress like this normally? Why would he possibly dress like a deranged rodeo clown when he could look like, well. An actual criminal, for one. Like someone that would fuck you on top of your car in an empty parking lot next to a busy freeway, for another. 

Jeremy turns around while Gavin is still looking him up and down and he gets a dark look in his eyes.

Gavin used to be afraid of him. Jeremy came to them with a history of underground fighting with the scars and broken bones and _body_ to show it. He’s short, but Gavin knows how much of an advantage that is in their line of work. He is better at stealth than any of them, and he’s almost as quick as Gavin is. He can’t always fit into the places Ray used to be able to, but he doesn’t always need to. He also has a visible strength to him that is threatening enough that it’s rare that anyone outside of the crew actually comments on his height. 

He’s intimidating, to say the least. Until you get to know him like the crew does. His laugh bounces off the walls and he’s quicker with a joke than he is with a gun. Gavin hasn’t been afraid of him since they robbed a convenience store and he wore his stupid cowboy hat and tipped it at the cashier with a wide grin on his face.

That doesn’t stop the shiver that chases down Gavin’s spine when Jeremy’s eyes squint slightly, a look Gavin has seen when someone actually starts to annoy Jeremy. He stalks towards Gavin and Gavin presses himself further against the elevator wall. He feels the slight jerk of the elevator moving and he realizes that perhaps he should be a little afraid. He’s escaped elevators before but they’re harder when they’re moving and he knows how quick and strong Jeremy is.

Jeremy puts his hands on the outside of Gavin’s on the railing, leaning forward and forcing Gavin to look down his nose at him. Jeremy’s eyes are intent on his face and he doesn’t say anything for a few moments. Gavin gets even more nervous and swallows. He watches as Jeremy follows the motion of his throat with dark eyes. He licks his lips and Jeremy follows that as well.

Well then. 

“I do actually have a problem, Jeremy.” Jeremy tilts his head up in question, finally meeting Gavin’s eyes and Gavin hopes his brain to mouth filter doesn’t crap out on him now. “My problem is that you dress like a bloody surrealist painting every goddamn day instead of looking like the criminal you are, and now I feel cheated that you are actually extremely hot underneath that shitty purple and orange suit.” Jeremy straightens up slightly without pushing away and Gavin can see the flush of red starting to move from his cheeks to his ears. He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can say anything, the elevator softly dings and the doors open to the armory. 

He pushes away from Gavin and Gavin takes a deep, settling, breath before following him. Jeremy is unlocking their semi-automatic cabinet with his back towards Gavin when he starts talking.

“And here I thought that my awesome personality would be enough for you, Gav.” Gavin laughs and moves to lean on the open cabinet door.

“Sorry, Jeremy, but your puns aren’t exactly what turns me on about you.” He gets a hot look from Jeremy for that as Jeremy pulls out his gun and ammo.

“Well, Gavin. What is it about me that _does_ turn you on?” Jeremy is looking down to fit the ammo cartridge into the semi and so he doesn’t see the way that Gavin’s face turns red.

“Well, Jeremy.” He clears his throat and pushes through. He knows he can be suave and smooth, he does it all the time on heists. Jeremy knows him, though. “You’re body, to start with. I don’t understand why you would hide under that suit and those colors when you could wear a henley that shows off your muscles.” He reaches out and brushes down said muscles, stopping to squeeze, making Jeremy blush. “And your thighs, god Jeremy. You’re fucking thighs and ass in these jeans.” Gavin reaches a hand and, while watching Jeremy’s face, tucks his hand into Jeremy’s back pocket. When he sees Jeremy bite his lip, he steps forward and presses his body along Jeremy’s side while squeezing the muscle of his ass. Shit.

Jeremy tilts his head up, looking away from the gun in his hands, and looks Gavin up and down. He clicks the ammo cartridge into place and with his now free hand, grabs Gavin by the back of the neck and slams their mouths together.

Gavin gasps and presses his body closer, squeezing Jeremy’s ass harder in response. Jeremy lets out a deep groan that Gavin feels as heat in his gut. Jeremy turns towards Gavin and moves his hand down from his neck to his waist, pulling Gavin in closer to his body. Gavin brings his other hand up to push into the short hair at the back of Jeremy’s neck and pulls on it, getting a hiss in return. Gavin feels Jeremy shift his weight and then he’s being pressed further against the cabinet door with a hot line of Jeremy’s body against his. Gavin groans into Jeremy’s mouth, which turns higher pitched when Jeremy bites down on Gavin’s bottom lip. Jeremy is a good kisser, to say the least. The hot drag of lips and tongues makes Gavin’s head fuzzy, enough so that he barely hears the intercom click on and Geoff yell to hurry their asses up.

Gavin pulls away gasping and he thinks he’s half-hard already. Jeremy’s cheeks are red and his lips are swollen and he looks so fucking good. He swallows and reluctantly pulls away, taking his hands out of Jeremy’s hair and pocket. Jeremy squeezes his waist as if he wanted to pull Gavin back, but ultimately pulled away and reached to grab more ammo.

Gavin waited by the elevator while Jeremy closed the cabinet and grabbed a pistol from another cabinet. He hit the call button to open the doors and walked in when Jeremy started towards the elevator. The doors close and he’s punching in the code for upstairs when he feels a hand push into his hair, tugging his head back. Jeremy kisses his neck, biting and sucking what he knows is going to be a purple mark that is too high above his color to hide. He can’t bring himself to care when Jeremy bites down slightly, making Gavin moan and his legs shake. He puts a hand on the railing next to him to keep himself up and reaches his other hand back to hold the back of Jeremy’s head.

The elevator softly dings and Gavin whimpers in disappointment, still half hard. Jeremy pulls his mouth away from his neck and brings it to his ear, hand still in Gavin’s hair.

“After.” It’s a promise and Gavin closes his eyes, the hot spike of anticipation making him shiver.

Jeremy pulls away and walks passed him out of the elevator, leaving Gavin there with a throbbing neck and a flushed face, wanting this heist over even more now. 


End file.
